ratchetfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ratchet
Setting This takes place after "A Crack in Time" Plot Lawrence has fixed Dr. Nefarious after the Spacestation explouded said "dont worry sir i'll fix you up in no time"while he repairs him after he finds his remains in space. And thier in a new star system near planet Naboo along the way he picked a few Time Crystles in the caves on Zanifar. Nafarious used them to bring back Lord Vorselon (who has a robotic head), Shellshock, Reactor, Klunk, Maxmillian, Jack of All Trades, Head Goon, Arachnoid, Pollyx, Courtney Gears and his robotic army to rule this new galaxy when they called them selfs "The Robotic Syndicate" and he introduced himself to Count Dooku, Grievous and Ventress. Nefarious commanded Lord Vorselon to prepare the invashon. Meanwhile, at the at the Apagee Space station, Ratchet, Clank, Crunk, Zephyr and Talwyn were watching a new episode of Secret Agent Clank, when the Zoni told them that Dr. Nefarious has Returned and he's in a different galaxy much far far far away. And they rush to find him inclouding Captain Qwark. Anakin, Asoka were in war on Riloth while Captain Rex and his troops were on patroll when they spoted a Protobot and took it down and brought to the Senate Building. Anakin, Asoka, Obi-won, C-3PO, Padme and R2-D2 were examing it to findout padme ask C-3PO to get some infermation it's last words were after it woke "I've been captured, aleart Dr. Nefarious!..." then it shut down. Asoka "Dr. Nefarious, Whos that?" Cody telled everyone that there's a strang singnal on Vanqor, Padme knew it's a Nagotiation so she decide to come along. Ratchet and Clank were ready to land on Vanqor to find Nefarious. Anakin, Asoka, Obi-won, C-3PO, Padme and Rex and the clones have finally met Dr. Nefarious when he and Lawrence walk out of his ship and he brought his entire fleet while they were taking he called Lawrence to showed everybody a holo film of Dr. Nefarious's history and about the Great Clock." Dr. Nefarious said ! Until that plan failed again, all because a medling Lombax and his robot sidekick and that idiot, Qwaarr... then Lawrence smacked him rrrk!" Anakin went "O..key" Padme said to Nafarious "who is this Lombax and his robot? "Ratchet and Clank! What do you think". Lord Vorselon appeard to report to Dr. Nefarious about the invashion of Naboo as . Asoka gasp "Thats impossible! For a floating head who took over a whole planet" and she ran twards him until Shellshock and Reactor pinned her down than they suddenly they were dancing Lawrence saw a groovitron above them Ratchet & Clank came and saved Asoka then shocked to see Nefarious again but they battled a new Robot Killmiester. After that, Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr came to help them fight off remaining troops Nefarious was gone they took Padme. Asoka thanked Ratchet and Clank also Captain Qwark and Snowball. Meanwhile at the secret base, Nefarious has captured Padme and C-3PO, they sat down for a conversation Lawrence gave Padme a cup of tea and he show the blue prints to his new spacestation also his new armada to he along his way She told that Clank said he wasn't always a robot.meanwhile Qwark works on a stragety plan to rescue the Senetor. "First, Cody, Rex and troops will be going through a pipe wasted of raw sewage "What?!" please, don't speak during the presantation, then they'll be the hanger checking for guards opining the doors from a terminal for Ratchet, Clank and Anakin" second, they'll find senetor, fight through guards, and escape from the base!" any questions? "That is the worst Strategy i've ever seen and ever heard!" rex just said. Ratchet think it just might work they have no choice alright lets go. while the clone distracts the guards Ratchet, Clank , and Anakin went to rescue Padme and C-3PO. along there way, Lord Vorselon and Reactor got in their way. When t eafeted Reactor he got sad and giveup then told Ratchet, Clank, Anakin, Padme, and C-3PO to move on. Padme want's to know why and whats wrong with him Reactor said "Ever since i lost my girl friend, i.. i've blamed myself when shes with Dr.N now, im to pathetic!" "I felt the sameway one day, when i missed someone." "You did, well... ah...Just go before reinforcements arrive, go!" they ran out of the base and escaped on the cruiser Qwark said to Ratchet, Clank, and Anakin "A job well done! my plan worked as a charm." "Ractchet your plan, almost got us killed" "well a little, oh come on you guys" Padme and C-3PO thanked Ratchet and Clank for the rescue. Meanwhile Dr. Nefarious was outraged that Padme escaped. Sheellshock tried to calme him but no more. he said "It's time for this galaxy to know of my presence. No nagotiations, no interfearence! time for the robotic liberation once more by turning every robotics againts Organic liforms!".I brought in specialists, the Bountbot Gang!" Ratchet, Clank and the rest went to free Naboo from Nefarious's forces. they freed the Planet. By the Beach, Rratchet, Clank, Anakin, and Padme saw Rusty Pete ,Captain Slag and the Pirates they were on vacation she could'nt find Jar Jar anywhere thy both don't know where he is everybuddy went bact to the cruiser when something has breeched the cruiser inside and it's a Agorian named Raxes. Anakin jumped on his back "You wanna fight me jedi? Lets, go!" and he threw him against the wall. Ratchet and Clank calmed him down and befriended him as Raxes knows about thier victory on the bronze cup years ago and Padme Asked him "Where is Jar Jar?" "The Gungan? Oh, yes last time i saw him, he's still at the Battleplex" Ratchet, Clank and Talwn shouted "WHAT!?" "Yep, it's in this galaxy right now and he's facing Traiticon the Agorian's new creature for the Arena" Ratchet, Clank and the rest are going to rescue him Raxes knows where the Battleplex is. When they're got there, they were Agorians every where, they're Raxes friends some were flirting with Padm`e. Mac was surpised to see Ratchet and Clank again and tells them that Jar jar is not doing so well the croud likes it Traticon was ready for the kill until Asoka got in there she was stud at the creatures size when Ratchet and Clank got out there while thier friends watch the fireworks until Qwark send the War Grock to attack the beast as they both fought, Traiticon is defeated and Ratchet and Clank got ther prize "Asoka Wow, Ratchet, you realy work out a crowd" Anakin and Obi-wan were impressed when Padme saw Shellshock in the crowd watching them Ratchet and Clank saw him too then a Clone troopers tells the to come to Corusant for Palpatine he needs them right away then Raxes asks "Can i come with you guys?" "Ratchet Sure but try not to break anything" "Okey.". Meanwhile at the Nefarious Spacestation, Grievous and Nefarious were talking about joining forces "Grievous And why should i join you, and betraying Count Dooku for your loyalty?" "Because, Dooku is a squishy! Are you tired of him of giving orders and those useless droids, who can't even shoot ameboid?" "Yes, I Am." "Splended! As for that... I'm giving you half of my new troops. They were found drifting in the wreckage in the shadow sector. I Call them, the Nefarious Strikers! (They used to be DZ Strikers). But, wait! there's more, Behold the Nefarious Brutes!" "Hmm. They're perfict! anything else, Nefarious?" "Yse, Vorselon!" "Wha... Oh! I've just built your own prize War ship. May i present, The Nemesis 5000!" Then after Grievous was fasinated, Shellshock came in "Boss, boss!" "(sighs) What is it?" "The little fury man, and his robot sidekick were at the Battleplex!" "Ah, Ha, Ha! Good, they'll be at Corusant right now, as we speak. Now! Begin the broadcast in: 15, 14, 13...". Meanwhile, on Carusant Ratchet and Clank met and told Palpetine about Nefarious and Gameplay The new levels allow the player to explore more, and have hidden areas. Boss battles in the game are larger than in previous games. Characters *Ratchet *Clank/Giant Clank *Captain Qwark *Apogee, Talwyn *Cronk *Zephyr *Rusty Pete *Romulus Slag *Raxes (a Friendly Agorian) *Lornock Argos III *Zoni *Sigmund *Smuggler *Mungo *The Plumber *Anakin Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ahsoka Tano *Padmé Amidala (wearing a white outfit throughout the game) *Jar Jar Binks *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Aayla Secura *Plo Koon *Mace Windu *Yoda *Kit Fisto *Palpatine *CC-1010 "Fox" *CC-7567 "Rex" *CC-2224 "Cody" *CC-1004 "Gree" *Dr. Nefarious *Lawrence *Vorselon, Lord Flint *Reactor *The Phantom *Shellshock *Arachnoid *Courtney Gears *Pollyx *Maximillian *Klunk *Jack of All Trades (works for Nefarious) *Head Goon (works for Nefarious but soon drops out of his team and helps Ratchet & Clank) *Grievous *Dooku *Asajj Ventress *Bountbots: Jetrex the Leader (with sun glasses), Strinos the Strong, Wallcer the brains, Rita the looks. Cyser the Demolishiner. (a group of highley trained lethal robots who were hired by Dr. Nefarious) Species *Lombax *Robot *Markazian *Agorian *Zoni *Clone *Human *Twi'lek *Kel Dor *Space Pirates *Nautolan *Togruta Weapons *Construto Blaster *Constructo Bomb Glove *Shock Staff *Dino-Ray: a weapon turns enemies into dinosaurs *Grac-Sphere *Razor Talons: *Phoenix Launcher *Groovitron glove *SpiralRang *Aggro-Ray: make a aggresive sound that make enemies attack each other *Blitz Rifle *Rift Ripper *RYNO V *Mr. Zurkon *Tesla Glove *Plasma Mace *Decoy Glove *Seeker Cannon *Shard Cannon *Crystlizer Gadgets *Grind Boots *Gravity Boots *Hoverboots *Shrink-O-Ray *Hologuise *Metal Detector *Swingshot *PDA *Robo-Wing *Heli Pack *Hydro Pack *Microbots *Babel Horn Items *Gold Bolts *Holo-plans PlayStation Network Brian Allgeier would talk to George Lucas about this new game for the PS3 of the Ratchet & Clank Series with new weapons they can come up with for this new game if they ever do. Category:Ratchet & Clank Universe series